He Can't Be Gone
by RC2012
Summary: (AU) My take on what would have happened if instead of leaving and assuming that Mr. Peabody had died when the Trojan horse fell into the ocean, Sherman checked to see if Mr. Peabody was still alive.


**He Can't Be Gone-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

"Dad!" Sherman called out. He was staring down the cliff at the wreckage of the Trojan horse.

"Sherman, I'm so sorry." Penny said sadly.

Sherman wiped his eyes.

"No, he can't be gone. Mr. Peabody can't be dead." Then he ran along the edge of the cliff.

"Sherman, where are you going?" Penny asked.

"Mr. Peabody can't be dead, Penny!" He cried.

Penny followed after him.

The two kids found a way back down to a beach that was near the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. They made their way safely onto a rock that was close to the wooden horse.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" Sherman called out.

But there was no answer.

Sherman stood there with a sad expression on his face.

"Dad!" He called out.

But again, no answer.

He cried.

Sherman turned away to face Penny.

She looked sad too.

They both hugged each other.

"Sherman if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Call me Mr. Peabody." Said a familiar voice gently.

Both Sherman and Penny gasped.

They turned around and sure enough, there standing a meter away from them, was Mr. Peabody in the flesh.

"You're alive!" Sherman cried.

Sherman ran over to his father and gave him a big hug.

Mr. Peabody smiled and hugged Sherman back.

Sherman looked at him. "Mr. Peabody, I'm so sorry that I ran away. I just wanted to prove that I could handle myself."

Mr. Peabody looked sadly back at Sherman.

"I'm sorry too, for not telling you about Ms. Grunion trying to take you away. It wasn't that I thought you couldn't handle it. I just didn't want you to worry, and I do mean that."

Sherman smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Peabody. We're going home. And we're gonna prove to Ms. Grunion that you are suitable to be my dad." Sherman said with a smile.

Mr. Peabody smiled back.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home." The canine replied.

* * *

So the three time travelers used the WABAC to go back to the present. Sherman told Agamemnon that he had to go home with his father and Agamemnon decided to let him go. He did ask Sherman to come back and visit sometime.

Sherman and Penny changed out of their ancient Greek clothing and into their normal clothes. The trio took the elevator up to the penthouse and entered the living room. They walked over to the Peterson's.

"What's with my parents?" Penny asked pointing at them.

"I had to put them in trance." Mr. Peabody explained. "But now that you're back in the present, let's snap them out of it."

So Mr. Peabody snapped his paws and the Peterson's returned to normal.

"Penny? Where have you been?" Mr. Peterson said. "Peabody said you were playing hide-and-seek and Sherman said you were in the bathroom. So where were you?"

"I, uh, had to go to the bathroom. Then Sherman and I played hide-and-sneak."

Sherman smiled. "Yeah, we did. That was what I was trying to say, but I…was at a loss for words when you guys asked about her. Boy Penny, you're a great hider."

"Thank you."

"So you two made up?" Mrs. Peterson said smiling.

Penny looked at Sherman and smiled. He smiled back.

"Yup, we talked it out and now, we're cool."

Sherman nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

Then a ding was heard. The elevator doors opened and Ms. Grunion stood inside it.

"Ms. Grunion, how good to see you." Mr. Peabody said smiling, but deep down he was very nervous.

"Come on in and join the party." Mr. Peabody took Ms. Grunion inside and she took her hand away from him.

"I'm not here for a party. I'm here for the investigation." She said sternly.

"Well we were just about to have dinner, why don't you come and sit with us." Mr. Peabody smiled.

"Good, I'm starving." Mr. Peterson said. Everyone made their way to the dining room.

Mr. Peabody looked nervous and then he looked at Sherman, who was giving him a reassuring smile.

Mr. Peabody smiled back. Both father and son made their way to the dining room as well.

* * *

Ms. Grunion sat at the dining room table with everyone else. She barely touched her food. She was observing what was going on, waiting to spot something. Something that could show her that Peabody was an unfit parent for Sherman. But she didn't find anything.

Sherman and Penny weren't acting mean towards each other. Why in fact, they were acting nice towards each other. Passing food and condiments between themselves and talking like casual friends.

_C'mon you brat, misbehave._ Ms. Grunion thought, looking at Sherman. _At least throw some food at the girl._

She looked at the Peterson's, who were also talking with Mr. Peabody as if they all had been friends for years.

At that moment, Ms. Grunion thought of making her report say that Mr. Peabody was an unfit parent for Sherman after all and that Sherman was to be removed from his custody at once.

But she looked at the Petersons, who she could tell were now friends with Peabody and his boy. If they found out about Sherman being taken away from Mr. Peabody, surely they would speak out against her report, saying that they were at Peabody's apartment when Ms. Grunion was doing her investigation. Then she would lose her job.

Ms. Grunion growled, but very low so that the others at the table couldn't hear her. She took out her pen and wrote that she found nothing wrong.

* * *

After the dinner party was over, Ms. Grunion headed over to the elevator. She looked back at Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

"It appears that nothing is wrong with how you're raising the boy." She said sounding somewhat annoyed. "Very well, Sherman will remain in your custody."

Ms. Grunion pointed at Peabody.

"But I know you'll make a mistake eventually, and when you do, I'll be there!" With that Ms. Grunion entered the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

"It's getting late, so we're going home too." Mr. Peterson said.

The elevator door opened and Penny and her parents entered it.

"Thanks for having us." Mrs. Peterson said. "We should do it again real soon."

"Most defiantly." Mr. Peabody said with a smile.

"Bye Sherman, see you at school tomorrow." Penny said smiling.

"Same here." Sherman grinned.

Then the elevator doors closed and took the Peterson's down to the first floor.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody walked away from the elevator.

"Again I'm sorry about running away, and using the WABAC without permission." Sherman said sadly.

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman. He decided not to give the boy a lecture about how he should have listened to him.

"Everything did turn out fine in the end." He said. "Ms. Grunion can't take you away from me now. And besides, you were behaving very well during the party. I'd say that you handled the situation very well."

"Really?" Sherman said smiling.

"Really." Mr. Peabody said earnestly.

"It wasn't acting in case you were wondering? Penny and I really were being nice to each other."

"I know."

* * *

So Sherman got ready for bed and Mr. Peabody tucked him in.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Yes, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman yawned. "I'm glad that we're still together."

Mr. Peabody smiled. He placed a paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"So am I."

THE END

**I think that would've happened if Sherman and Penny had checked to see if Mr. Peabody had survived instead of assuming that he had died. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please do review. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~RC**


End file.
